Rescue, Decption, RevengeHelp
by animalllover
Summary: When Dru goes to find Graves and Christophe is with her, what will happen? And what does Sergej have up his sleeve? Rated T for language, intense sequence of violence, and some lustful moments. PLEASE R&R, a Dru/Christophe/Graves pairing
1. Chapter 1: I'm So Screwed

I gripped Grave's jacket as Christophe leads me back to a new room, but I didn't care all I cared about was now Graves is suffering, Christophe is here, Anna is a traitor, and I am pissed.

I looked around the room to see the Katana swords lying on the bed, and it was a huge room with two beds and a huge bathroom. I look at Christophe who is looking at me and I sit on the edge of the bed.

"_Kochina_, I need to know what happened between you and dog-" I gave him a cold look as he continues, "I mean, Graves." I look down at his ripped jacket and look at Christophe.

"And like I said before it's none of your business," I replied back my voice cold.

"Yes it is my business, because I need to know where he might have gone if he was that mad and to do that I need to know what happened." He looked at me with cold, steel blue eyes; I walk over to a chair lay Grave's jacket on the seat and start to head out the door, but before I grabbed the handle Christophe whipped me around; his arms were on my forearms as my back was pressed against the door. "What happened?" He asked, trying to control his irritation, I narrow my eyes at him.

"Let go of me and maybe I'll let you out of here without being punched." I threatened back as he huffed; his breath reached my nose as I smell his usual apple pie scent. I closed my eyes for a second before I was back into reality, and he still had me pinned against the wall. His body was pressed against mine, G_od why does he do this to me? _

He chuckles as I glare at him, I was so tempted to knee him right then and there, but if he doesn't get off off me soon I might just do that. "_Kochina_, please," I heard his voice was now sincere as he stared in my eyes. I huffed as a strand of my air went up and down as I rolled my eyes,

"No, because all what happened you pretty much already know. Anna and I fought and I was beaten up pretty badly and once Graves saw what I looked like, he flipped out and stormed off." Christophe's grip slackened a little, but he still was pressed against me as I was trying to not to blush. _Come on Dru, get it together you're losing your toughness. _"Now if you please….GET off of ME!" I yelled back as I immediately moved my hands and pushed against his chest, and of course he hardly moved. He chuckled again, as he let go of me, and I went over to my clothes on the bed and grabbed sweatpants and my sports bra and went into the bathroom. I got changed, and walked out to see Christophe looking out the window with the sun starting to rise. I walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, and yet again before I could get out Christophe hand me pinned again in a blur. This time he held my wrists down by my sides and his body was pressing into me, I could feel his abs from under his black t-shirt going into my bare stomach.

"Where are you going?" He asked, as I tried to hold back my anger.

"None of your damn business," I spat back as he gripped tighter on my wrists, and I hate it how he is controlling me like this.

"Where are you going?" He asked again his voice cold,

"What do you care?" I spit back again, as he looked at me.

"Because there is a traitor in the Order and I don't want you to be hurt, because I care about you _milna." _I stared into his sincere eyes, as I let out a sigh.

"Fine, I was going to the spar room, you happy?" I ask sarcastically, but he didn't move.

"I should come with you," He replied, but I shook my head.

"No, I need to blow off some steam and you're not helping, and I swear if you don't move I will make you." I threaten him, as he laughed again and I could feel my heart beat faster and I'm sure he could as well. He leaned in closer to me his face centimeters from mine as I could feel my heart beat faster, I felt his arms loosen around my wrists and go onto my waist and he pulled me closer. His lips brushed against mine as I gasped and he went for my mouth. He kissed me for who knows how long as I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I could feel sparks as he kissed me; he left my mouth and trailed kisses down my neck as he held me closer.

"_M__oja ksiezniczko__,"_ (My Princess) He breathed as I hitched my leg around his waist, and brought his lips to mine again. I felt his hands trail circles on my stomach as I gasped again, his tongue sneaked its way into my mouth. Our tongues were battling for dominance and right before I was going to get lost someone knocked on the door. We broke away and he moved to the other side of the room, and I opened the door to see Dibs.

"Hey," I greeted hoping he couldn't smell Christophe on me,

"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to go spar? Because I'm sure you need it, with everything." He smiled at me as he laughed, and I smiled.

"Sure," I walked out and followed Dibs to the spar room, but I stood a few feet behind Dibs as I unconsciously touched my lips, still feeling Christophe's right there. _Ohhh, I'm screwed. _


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Make This Harder

I practiced some moves with Dibs but after an hour of practice he had to go; after he left I practiced my punches and kicks for when I bloom, _I will be ready to get back at Sergej._ I was drenched in my sweat as I punched the air one more time, I thought of everything I remember from my mother and I had only a few memories.

So I punched the air harder hearing it whiz past my ear, my thoughts were racing of my mother, Sergej, Graves, and Christophe. So I screamed, very loudly. I had enough of all of this I just want to leave the Schola and go on the run again with Graves, I don't need this.

Immediately after I screamed a piercing sound went through my head, I put my hands on my ears trying to drain the noise, I fell to my knees gritting my teeth as I felt them start to grow. _No! NO! I don't need this! _I heard someone rush in but my eyes were closed shut, I felt my body be picked up and carried through the Schola. And before I blacked out I smelled the familiar scent of apple pies.

_I was fumbling around handing Dad bullets as we tried holding off one of the 'werewolves,'_

"_Come on Dru, I need you here focused!' He yelled again, as he shot the creature with the silver bullet going piercing the beast's heart. I gave him another round of bullets as the beast's heart slow started to grow back, "Now Dru, I want you to grab the shotgun from the truck." He instructed as the beast's teeth were trying to eat his flesh. _

"_But-but," My lip trembled as I saw him trying to fight it off again._

"_Go NOW!" I ran as fast as my eight-year-old legs could carry me, I kept on running until I had the heavy shot gun in my hands. _

"_I'm coming Daddy!" I scream as I run back; I saw my Dad on the floor with the beast on top of him. "Daddy!" I yell, and right before I shot the beast, _I woke up

I gasp and shoot upright taking in my surroundings; I was on the bed from my new room and Christophe was looking at me fear lurking beneath his eyes. "Wha-What happened?" I stuttered as Christophe hands me a glass of water.

"You bloomed," He responded as I look at him, I get out of the bed and ran to the bathroom but instead of running a normal pace I was in there in a blur. I looked in the mirror to see my face still looked the same and I still had my tan skin _Thank God, I didn't want to be a ghost. _My body however had developed more curves and to my liking more breastbone. I was still in my workout clothes; I walk back to the room and lean on the bathroom door frame as I looked at Christophe.

"What was the piercing sound for?" I ask, he comes over to me and his blue eyes stare back at mine.

"The louder the sound, the more powerful you are when you bloom." I look at him as a smile spreads across my face.

"So, I'm pretty damn powerful, huh?" I ask as he smirks down at me, "Though how bad was my mom's?" I ask and his smile drops,

"Your mother's wasn't very high, but she was more powerful than Anna." He stared at me, and I thought back to Anna.

"Has anyone ever had that high pitched before?" I ask and he looks at the floor.

"No, and when I heard you scream I thought something was wrong. Once I rushed in saw you on the floor and I thought that something bad happened, but once I saw your fangs growing I knew you were blooming." He looked back at me, "_Skowroneczko moja, _I thought I lost you." (My beauty/pretty) His voice was sincere as he looked at me with fear and love. I looked back at him, getting lost in his eyes; his head lowers and I stretch mine as our lips meet. I felt him grip my waist tighter as his hands slide around my back and pull me closer and tighter into him. His lips trailed down my neck as a shiver went down my spine and goose bumps cover my skin. My hands weave through his hair as his scent fills my nose and I loved everything he was doing to me. He was making me forget the bad things, he made it seem it was just me and him, and then once my mind drifted back to Graves I stopped what I was doing and dropped my arms. He did the same as he looked down at me, hope shinning his eyes. "_Kocham cię,"_ (I love you) He whispered as he backed off of me, I quickly went over to my bed and grabbed my swords.

"I'm going to go," I say, and before he could object I was out the door in blur. _Ha! How does that feel?_

Once I was in the spar room I practiced using the swords trying to use them as one; for hours I practiced my anger and rage fueling me and I kept telling myself how I would kill the Sergej if it was the last thing I do. I slashed the air with the swords again as I moved like a blur, and when I heard someone in the background I instinctively threw one sword across the room to find that the person was Christophe. _Oh, no._

He grabbed the sword out of the wall and reappeared in front of me and handed me my sword, "Okay, so what's the plan?" I ask and he looks a little taken back.

"What do you mean?" He asks me as I roll my eyes.

"How are we going to go after Sergej and get Graves?" I say again as he looks back at me,

"_Kochana_, you are not ready." I gaped for a second as I hit him in the jaw, his head whipped to the side and he stumbled back.

"Yes I am! I am going to find Graves and bring him back, dead or alive! And if you won't help me then I guess I don't need you!" I yelled back, as he looked at me holding his jaw and saw it start to heal.

"You need me _milna, _and evenmore to finding Graves." I looked at him still shocked as he grabbed my hands again and pinned me against the wall.

"I'm getting so sick of getting pinned, get off or I will you make you." I snarl back, he put his mouth to my ear.

"No you won't, you need me that is why I make you shudder and your heart beat faster every time I touch you." He whispers as a shiver goes down me again and he chuckles.

"Fine maybe that does happen, but I am going to get Graves." I respond back, as he goes stiff and he stares at me.

"Why? Why do you care so much for him?" He asks me, his voice sounded irritated and hurt was was hiding in there. I look at him thoughts swarming in my head, "Why?" He yells back and shakes me a little, as I look at him.

"I don't KNOW? Maybe because I do like him," And right after I yelled back at him his lips were on mine again, I tried to move but he held me tighter and his tongue danced in my mouth while his hands crawled up my stomach and went to my breasts. I moaned as my hands go up his shirt and trail his abs up to his neck, my leg hooked up on his waist as he started to pound me into the wall.

"_Dlaczego ca mi wybierasz mnie?"_ (Why can't you choose me?) His voice trailed as I was back to reality. I pushed him off and he grabbed my hands and held me tighter, I squirmed as he breathed on my neck taking in my scent. My leg was off of his waist and I tried once more to get off but no avail so I did what any sane girl would do. I brought up my knee and kneed him. Hard. He let go of me as he backed off and went on the floor.

"Don't make this anymore complicated than this needs to be." I walked out of the room grabbing the swords; I looked at Christophe who got up seeming like he recovered. I shut off the lights and walked out, knowing that tomorrow I was going to get Graves.


	3. Chapter 3: I Was Going

I moved swiftly through the long, expensive halls of the Schola; knowing that everyone was asleep, because it was six. I thank God that the boys sleep through the day and that I was able to get up in the afternoon. I made sure I had everything with me; my swords in a sword holster back, a black belt with my guns and wooden bullets rested on my hip on my brown shorts, I had two extra knives in my black knee high boots, and I had on a black sports bra. I reached in my pocket and grabbed black keys and sped to the Schola's garage. I looked around to make sure no one was around me; once I knew the coast was clear I went over to a covered object and yanked the cover off to reveal my black Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle. I hopped on and put on my helmet; I put the key in and revved the engine, I saw the garage's doors open as I slide on my sunglasses. Right as I was about to go into the sunset, Christophe was in front of me in a flash and anger was in his eyes. _Ohhhh, so close._

"Well, hello there. How are you on this fine early morning or is it early night? You know I can't get used to the time difference. How about you?" I ask sarcastically as he puts his hands on mine on the handlebars and is right in front of the bike.

"What are you doing?" He asked me through strained teeth, and I had to restrain myself from bursting out laughing right now.

"You know…..going for a ride." I semi-lied as he quirked an eyebrow at me,

"In the middle of the day…..I mean night?" He asks me skeptically, as I try to keep a straight face.

"Yes, is there a problem? Why can't I go for a ride?" I counter back, but he didn't move.

"No, but you do have….." He looks behind me and at my attire, "Guns, the swords, and bullets." I bite the inside of my mouth thanking God (again) that I had sunglasses on.

"Well, I was going to go….you know…..hunt," Everything slipped and that was the first thing that came to mind as I stuttered. _Nice going Dru that was pathetic. _His face hardens as he narrows his eyes at me,

"Where are you going Dru?" But before I could respond he cut in, "You are going to save Graves aren't you?" He asks again, he moves his hands off of mine but still stands directly in front of me, the bike, and the path to freedom. I glare from behind the glasses as he looks at me intently, finally, I sigh.

"You aren't going move until I tell will you?" I ask, and a smirk crawls up on his face.

"Yup," He responds, but I smile inwardly and get off the bike as it still runs. I walk over to him and stand face to face with him.

"Fine, I really was going to….." And immediately I took my hands curled them into a fist and punched him knocking him into the opposite wall. I quickly hopped back on the bike and before he could react I rode out of the garage and into the light; determined to find Graves. _I'm coming, just hold on._


	4. Chapter 4: Apple Pies

My eyes were scanning the premise carefully taking in every detail, every movement, and every possible way to escape; it was getting dark and I knew that Sergej's lackeys were going to be getting up soon. I silently moved my bike behind one of the warehouses, hiding in the darkness as I take a mini explosive from the black bag attached to my bike and into one of my pockets for the finale.

After I drove off leaving Christophe in the dust I knew that this was going to be the big fight for what he did to my mother and father, and like him I will NOT show any mercy. My thoughts wander back to Christophe as I start to scale a warehouse wall landing perfectly on the roof watching the sun set over the blue ocean. I know that I have to choose between him and Graves, but I just can't no matter how hard I try I can never find the mysterious person that I actually truly love. Graves has been there for me from the beginning, he has helped me when Christophe didn't, and he knows more about me than anyone. But, Christophe is the one who makes my heart skip a beat when he touches me, he has given his life over and over again to keep me safe (even though he has a funny way of doing it,) and I have formed a bond between him that seems unbreakable.

I grabbed hold of vent bars and ripped them off as I set the bars down quietly, slowly lowering myself into the vent making sure I wasn't making any noise. I slowly slid down the vent and once I stopped sliding I crawled on my hands and knees through the vent making lefts, rights, ect. Until I came to my destination where I peered down between the vent bars to see Sergej, Graves, and some of Sergej's men; I covered my mouth trying to hold back a gasp as I looked at the scene before me. Graves was tied to a stone wall, multiple wounds covered his body, his bare chest had a huge gash right under his ribs, he had a silver collar around his neck attached to the wall, and what was worse was that the men were standing around watching while Sergej was wiping blood from a knife.

"So, dog boy want to tell me where the _sevotcha _is?" Sergej asked as he approached Graves, the knife glistening in front of Graves' abused face.

"Ne….never," Graves barely breathed as his chest heaved with every letter, and Sergej smiled evilly as he gripped the knife tighter.

"Stop trying my patience, boy. You are going to become a broken very soon, just make it easier on yourself and tell us what I need to know." Sergej threatened as he stopped cleaning the knife and looks at Graves who tried to keep his eyes open.

"No," Before I could do anything Sergej plunged the knife into this side drawing blood as he slowly took the knife out. I glared at Sergej and dug into my pocket and brought out a knife and slowly began to unscrew the bolts on the vent opening with the tip of the knife trying not to make a noise. I heard Graves scream, but I didn't dare look down; once the bolts were unscrewed I gripped the bars and pulled up slowly setting the bars next to me, I pulled out few wooden knives as I was about to destroy every one of them. However, before I could do anything Sergej ordered his men to file out and find any information to where I was, and so I waited until everyone was gone to make my move.

Sergej walked to Graves and held the tip of the knife under his chin slowly bringing him up to look at him,

"Now listen here and listen good tell me where she is and I will cease the pain but if you refuse I **will **make you suffer." Sergej threatened, Graves' eyes sunk and he was losing too much blood, there wasn't much time left.

"Do….your…worst." Graves wheezed out as I tightened my hold around my knives; Sergej narrowed his eyes and whispered.

"Gladly," and before he plunged the knife in his throat, I jumped down throwing the knives, and everything seemed in a blur. My knives flew in the air, but Sergej whipped around and ducked under two of them and as he got up one hit him in his chest. He screamed as Graves tried to get out of the way, and before I had time to throw another barrage of knives Segej was behind me in a blur, and now everything seemed back to normal.

His arms wrapped around me from behind as I could smell his horrid breath as he is breathing in my scent. "The _sevetcha._" He growls as I jerked my head behind me hitting him the face as he lets me go, I drop to the ground and swipe my feet under him knocking him down. As he is trying to get up I pull grab one of my swords and jab it into the side of his neck, ready to end his life.

"Hello, I do not believe we have met personally, I'm Dru. And I am going to end you." I stare down into his cold, black eyes as I apply more pressure to the sword drawing black blood from his throat.

"So you are Dru, nice to meet you," He replies back, looking up at me.

"Wish I could say the same," I counter back, but he chuckles under me and I am little taken back.

"So it is true, you do look like your mother but you have your father's spirit. Too bad you couldn't have heard them beg for their lives as I ended them." I grit my teeth, my fangs slowly showing, "Sorry, have I hit a nerve?" I curled my left hand in a fist and socked him in the temple, blood spurts from his mouth just missing me.

"Do **not **say that about my parents." I threatened back, but again he laughs.

"I can do whatever I want, and I guess you didn't inherit your mother's brains instead I guess you got

your father's naivety. I mean what did you think you were going to do Dru? Kill anyone of my men that

got in your way, then kill me, and save your friend who is dying right now?" I glare at him, knowing he

is right. I didn't think any of it through and I doomed not only myself but also Graves.

"You don't know anything!" I scream back at him, all I needed to do was kill him now, _Just one strike to _

_his chest Dru. _I drag the sword to his neck, "There was one thing you missed though Sergej," I composed

my voice as I set my eyes upon him more.

"Oh, and what was that?" He asks me as I saw Graves stand up trying to get out of the restraints,

"That I am the one right now about to kill you, any last words?" I ask as I apply more pressure dragging

the sword from his neck to his chest.

"Goodnight," he says, and he looks up behind me and I follow his gaze and before I had to react a blur

was in front of me and slammed his fists on the side of my head in my temples. I start to black out and

fall to the ground, but arms wrap around me and press me into his chest. And before I blacked out I

could make out the smell of apple pies.

**So how do you guys like it? Please Review! I will only keep updating if I get reviews people **** anyway**

**please let me know what you think!**

**Animalllover**


	5. Reader's Pick!

**Okay, readers I need your help deciding what way the story should go and I need your help to either pick the first snip it or the second snip it. Please review and comment which one you like better! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it!**

**Animalllover**

**First Snip It**

I carefully peeled my eyes open, seeing a bright light, _The moon, _I thought as my vision began to refocus and get back to normal. I looked up and tried moving my hands, but they were restrained as I heard clinking of metal together. _Crap, _I swore as I moved my head, but immediately pain shot through my head. I squeezed my eyes closed to try to take away the pain; once it began to subside I started to remember everything, including the scent. _No, there is no way he could be a backstabber….could he? _I looked around the prison-like cell with only one way in and one way out.

I stood up and tried to walk over to the door, but the chains clamped around my hands only allowed me a few feet before I was restrained back. I grit my teeth as look around trying to find anything that could cut the chains, but before I could do anything I heard Sergei's voice outside the door and another all too familiar one. I laid on the floor, my back against the wall and pulled my legs to my chest; I watched as the door opened slowly and Sergei walked in his cold, heartless eyes roaming up and down my body.

"I see you're awake," I narrowed my eyes as he smirked, as I began to feel so little compared to him.

"Where is Graves?" I demanded as I stood up determined not let him have the upper hand, I walk up to him as far as I could. I was face to face with the _thing _that I was going to kill no matter what.

"Your friend is still alive….barely though, so if you don't cooperate then he will die and you wouldn't want that now would you?" He asked me as a smile began to creep across his features. _Bitch,_ I spit in his face making him recoil in disgust, as he growled his fangs showing.

"Don't you ever use my friend against me Sergei; I'm not scared of you like everyone else." I retorted back, he wiped the spit from his face and I could see anger flash across his features.

"Son! Get in here!" Sergei braked and I whipped my head to the side; apple pies filled my senses, and the familiar eyes I stared into, my nightmare immediately began. Christophe stood in the doorway leaning casually against the doorframe; I had to refrain myself from trying to attack him as I stood up straighter, holding my ground.

"Dad," He nodded his head, as he looked at me, "Dru," He nodded my way,

"What the fuck is this?" I screamed at him, as I felt my heart begin to tear into two,

"Dru, watch your language," Christophe responded back, sounding so calm, "And did you really think that I was on your side?" He sarcastically asked me as he chuckled, "No, not even close." I gaped at him as I fought back tears, I was beyond speechless. I heard Sergei's phone go off as he takes it out of his coat pocket, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Son, I will be back there are matters I need to discuss, concerning about the Schola; keep an eye on her."

"Will do," Christophe responded as Sergei walked out; I narrow my eyes as I was trying to slip my hand through the clamps.

"Why?" My voice broke as I spoke, and he looked at me. I stared straight into his eyes as I saw sadness glisten before it was gone; he came over to me as he stood only a few inches away from him.

"Sssshhhh," he whispered as he grabbed my hand, but I withdrew my hand from his.

"No! You lied to me! You hurt me and…I trusted you-" I yelled but before I had time to finish his lips crashed against mine silencing me, I tried to move my head but his hand grabbed my head and held me in place. His tongue probed into my mouth as I tried to move but I couldn't, it was like he held power over me and part of me loved it, craved it but the other part of me was revolted to no end. His one hand snaked around and grabs my hand and as his lips drag down my neck and right as I was about to give in I heard a click and then a clash. I tore away from his grasp finding that my hand was free; I stare at him in surprise,

"I will never betray you s_kowroneczko moja_ don't forget that," He unlocks the other one as I rubbed my wrists trying to get feeling in them,

"But why-" He puts is finger on my lips, as he leans closer into me,

"I will explain everything, but know this _Kochana_ I needed to protect you so I became part of my father's army so I knew exactly what they were planning and what they wanted to do with you." I felt like I was going to faint, I didn't need this but I had to pull through because we still needed to get out of here.

"Okay, but we need to go, where is my stuff?"

**Second Snip-it**

I couldn't move, I couldn't feel anything but pain; pain that surrounded by body to no end, it felt like I was dying, and how I wish I was. I opened my eyes letting my eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded me, I looked around seeing Sergei and his men crowded around me. Their eyes penetrated mine as my hands were tied above head and I hung loosely against the cold, brick wall; I heard Graves' shallow breathing in the corner of the room, I could smell the infamous apple pie scent that haunted me only a few feet in front of me, and I could taste the little blood they gave me. I narrowed my eyes as Sergei walked toward me; he grabbed my chin and jerked my head to the side so my neck was exposed.

"So, tell me Dru how does it feel to be so close but so far away?" He asked me but I clenched my jaw trying to find any way of escaping. He let go of me and took a step back, as I looked back up to him seeing my stuff in the opposite corner of the room, _Shit, _I cursed as I tried to loosen the ropes.

"Well, I can still feel my hands and I can still make smart ass remarks, and that is all I really need." I smirked as every _dhamphiar _chuckled, "And let's face it, we both know you are a coward." I retorted back, as Sergei began to become angry.

"And how is that?" He asked me as I smirk back, as I felt the ropes begin to loosen up more.

"Because you had to lure me here using my friend, the first time you tried to kill me I escaped, you had your lackeys do your dirty work, **and **here I am tied up because instead of fighting me like a _real _man would do, you did a dirty trick. So tell me Sergei who is the coward me or you? Because from my point of view you are nothing." I retorted back as Sergei was radiating off anger as he came closer to me.

"I am the coward? I may have pulled dirty tricks and people may do my dirty work, but that's life and I guess Christophe never taught you that." I could smell his horrid breath as I dart my eyes to the side to see Christophe standing there, impassive; Sergei followed my eyes and looked at Christophe. "Ohhh, now this is very interesting," Sergei smiled as he snapped his fingers all of his men left except Christophe. I watched him carefully as Christophe came to stand next to his father, "I will be back, make sure not to crush her that much." Sergei patted Christophe's shoulder and walked out the steel door, I looked at him pain and hurt filling me.

"I can't believe you," I whispered as I stared into his eyes determined to find something that would show me that he was still good.

"Dru," He whispered, but I grit my teeth my pain and hurt quickly turning to hatred.

"No! You lied to me, you hurt me! I gave you my heart and look what you did!" I screamed at him; my heart felt like it split into two.

"I was going to tell you, but you never gave me the chance-" I spit in his face cutting him off,

"Don't! Because now I know why you wanted to be so close to me, so you could know when was easier to capture me and take me here. But I guess it was lucky for you that I came to Sergei-" I was cut off when Christophe crashed his lips against mine, I tried to move my head but he held me still. His lips were so soft and I felt myself giving in, his scent filled my senses and I felt like I was drowning in him. But when I heard Graves take another short breath, it broke me out of my trance. I immediately bit down on his tongue. Hard. He retracted as I kicked him in the leg making him crumble, I got my hand out the ropes and before he got up I punched him across the face. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up and threw him in the stone wall; I rushed to my stuff but before I could grab it Christophe was in front of me and grabbed my upper arms holding me in place.

"_Kochina, _please, let me tell you the truth," He begged me, but I shook my head.

"No, cause everything I said was true, your only-" I was cut off again as he put a hand over my mouth.

"Yes, everything you said was true, but you forgot one thing, I love you Dru and I am here to keep you alive. My father wants to drain you but I convinced him to keep you alive."

"I'd rather die than keep on breathing when Graves is almost dead and I have to see your face every day." I snapped back,

"Really? Cause that kiss sure didn't say that," he looked at me, as I narrowed my eyes,

"Go to hell!"

"Only if you will come with me."


	6. Reader's pick chosen: Backstabbed

I couldn't move, I couldn't feel anything but pain; pain that surrounded by body to no end, it felt like I was dying, and how I wish I was. I opened my eyes letting my eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded me, I looked around seeing Sergei and his men crowded around me. Their eyes penetrated mine as my hands were tied above head and I hung loosely against the cold, brick wall; I heard Graves' shallow breathing in the corner of the room, I could smell the infamous apple pie scent that haunted me only a few feet in front of me, and I could taste the little blood they gave me. I narrowed my eyes as Sergei walked toward me; he grabbed my chin and jerked my head to the side so my neck was exposed.

"So, tell me Dru how does it feel to be so close but so far away?" He asked me but I clenched my jaw trying to find any way of escaping. He let go of me and took a step back, as I looked back up to him seeing my stuff in the opposite corner of the room, _Shit, _I cursed as I tried to loosen the ropes.

"Well, I can still feel my hands and I can still make smart ass remarks, and that is all I really need." I smirked as every _dhamphiar _chuckled, "And let's face it, we both know you are a coward." I retorted back, as Sergei began to become angry.

"And how is that?" He asked me as I smirk back, as I felt the ropes begin to loosen up more.

"Because you had to lure me here using my friend, the first time you tried to kill me I escaped, you had your lackeys do your dirty work, **and **here I am tied up because instead of fighting me like a _real _man would do, you did a dirty trick. So tell me Sergei who is the coward me or you? Because from my point of view you are nothing." I retorted back as Sergei was radiating off anger as he came closer to me.

"I am the coward? I may have pulled dirty tricks and people may do my dirty work, but that's life and I guess Christophe never taught you that." I could smell his horrid breath as I dart my eyes to the side to see Christophe standing there, impassive; Sergei followed my eyes and looked at Christophe. "Ohhh, now this is very interesting," Sergei smiled as he snapped his fingers all of his men left except Christophe. I watched him carefully as Christophe came to stand next to his father, "I will be back, make sure not to crush her that much." Sergei patted Christophe's shoulder and walked out the steel door, I looked at him pain and hurt filling me.

"I can't believe you," I whispered as I stared into his eyes determined to find something that would show me that he was still good.

"Dru," He whispered, but I grit my teeth my pain and hurt quickly turning to hatred.

"No! You lied to me, you hurt me! I gave you my heart and look what you did!" I screamed at him; my heart felt like it split into two.

"I was going to tell you, but you never gave me the chance-" I spit in his face cutting him off,

"Don't! Because now I know why you wanted to be so close to me, so you could know when was easier to capture me and take me here. But I guess it was lucky for you that I came to Sergei-" I was cut off when Christophe crashed his lips against mine, I tried to move my head but he held me still. His lips were so soft and I felt myself giving in, his scent filled my senses and I felt like I was drowning in him. But when I heard Graves take another short breath, it broke me out of my trance. I immediately bit down on his tongue. Hard. He retracted as I kicked him in the leg making him crumble, I got my hand out the ropes and before he got up I punched him across the face. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up and threw him in the stone wall; I rushed to my stuff but before I could grab it Christophe was in front of me and grabbed my upper arms holding me in place.

"_Kochina, _please, let me tell you the truth," He begged me, but I shook my head.

"No, because everything I said was true, your only-" I was cut off again as he put a hand over my mouth.

"Yes, everything you said was true, but you forgot one thing, I love you Dru and I am here to keep you alive. My father wants to drain you but I convinced him to keep you alive."

"I'd rather die than keep on breathing when Graves is almost dead and I have to see your face every day." I snapped back,

"Really? Cause that kiss sure didn't say that," he looked at me, as I narrowed my eyes,

"Go to hell!"

"Only if you will come with me." I huffed as he looked at me his eyes were staring through me like he could my soul, if I had one. I struggled against him but he held me tighter almost bruising my arms,

"Let go of me, now." I threatened back, I was so close to getting reveng, so close and yet so far away.

"No, because it is going to be suicide if you go in there Dru," Christophe replied as his hands loosen and slide down my arms. I had to fight myself from not showing signs of the shivers that coursed through my body,

"I'll be fine," I say and I push past him reassembling my stuff,

"_Kochina, _please, I love you too much to let you die, and I WON'T let you." He narrowed his eyes at me as I hooked my swords in place.

"Well, then it looks like you are coming with me then." Again I brushed past him, but he grabbed my arm,

"Why can't you see that you are going die and I am not letting you go!" He growled as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I get it you love me, but guess what Graves is almost dying, I am so close to getting revenge, and I am so close of proving to everyone that I can do this." I tore my arm away as I walked up to Graves; his breathing and pulse was weakening and I knew he didn't have much longer. I grabbed my wrist and bit into the main artery, I could feel Christophe stiffen as he was fighting an inner battle. I held my bleeding wrist up to Graves' mouth and he moved his head, "Graves please, for me do this," After a few moments he drank from me, and immediately his cuts and bruises began to heal and the color was coming back to his features. I pulled my hand away as Graves wiped his mouth. I fought back tears as I hugged him, "I am so sorry," I barely whispered as Graves wraps his arms around me, hugging me tighter.

"It's okay," I bury my face in his chest and after a few moments Christophe coughed and we broke away.

"Graves," Christophe addressed as Graves looks up to him, I see Christophe nod and before I had time to react graves coverd my mouth and Christophe ran to me in a blut binding my hands behind me. "Let's go," Chrisophe whispered as the drag out Sergei's lair, and I was thrashing in their grip. Now way were they going to do this.

"I'm sorry Dru," Graves whispered in my ear as I glared back, once we were outside Christophe Showed Graves where my bike was located.

"Get her out of here, I will be back at the Schola in a few hours." Christophe said as Graves held me tighter, I had enough. I kicked Graves in the knee making him shift his weight and loosen his grip, and before Christophe had time to react I had threw down a sleeping gas. I covered my nose as Graves and Christophe both went down fast asleep,

"I'm sorry to." I say as I dragged their bodies binding them to my bike, I looked up at the rising sun, "I told you I would kill you, and you better watch out Sergei." I whispered as I took off back into the direction in a blur with my swords in my hands.

**I want to thank everyone for helping me choose where I wanted the story to go **** Thank you again for those who have/had reviewed. **

**Animalllover**


End file.
